All The Right Moves
by MyDreamYourDream
Summary: A girl from 21st century Japan named Tsuki suddenly finds herself in 19th century England only to be picked up by Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian. Rated T for language and possibly suggestive themes later on ;3 Please tell me what you think :3
1. Fuck

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. Only Tsuki.**

[So this is my first time writing a fanfic . believe me when I say that it (might) get better later on XD this is only the intro!]

**Chapter 1**

"Get back here you damn brat!"

Tsuki ignored the cries that echoed down the dark street, her only reaction to pump her arms harder as she sprinted down the road. Her bag was hitting her side rhythmically; it held her scant possessions; clothes, phone, iPod, emergency rations, bottle of water, and the little money that she had. She couldn't let them catch her, if she was taken back to the club she'd be beaten within an inch of her life. The thought pushed her harder, her breath coming in gasps. _When are these guys going to give up?_ She wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. She scanned the street ahead of her, looking for a place to duck into.

_. . . There!_ She practically flew into the alley and continued to run. Tsuki turned a corner and almost slammed face first into a brick wall. Her chest heaving, she assessed the height of the wall. About 10 feet. She could jump it easily. She crouched, and that's when she felt her legs cramp up. She toppled over, hitting her head on the wall and getting a shallow cut from a poorly placed brick. _GODDAMMIT!_ Tsuki whipped her head around, her eyes darting towards the opening that led towards the dead end, she could hear them coming. They were going to catch her, there was no way out. She turned back to the wall, _Guess this is it . . ._ she rested her head on the cool bricks, blood starting to run down her face, wishing she was anywhere but there. That was when she felt herself fall forward, and her vision went black.


	2. At His Mercy

Chapter Two

It was cold. Very cold. She was practically frozen in the position in which she'd landed. Who knew how long she'd been lying there. Her head hurt, like she'd tried to stop an oncoming train with her forehead. Tsuki could feel something stiff on her face. She gave a slight moan, she wasn't even going to try and open her eyes. She could hear voices coming near, _The bosses goons must've gotten me._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian where are you going?" Ciel asked in exasperation. It had been a long day in town and he just wanted to get into the manor and go to sleep. "The entrance is over <strong>there<strong>."

"Forgive me young master, but it seems someone decided to take refuge against the side of your home." Sebastian kept walking to where he saw black hair peeking out from the corner of the manor.

Ciel followed Sebastian, the crunch of snow loud in the quiet of the coming night. "It's the middle of winter Sebastian. That's highly unlikely. The homeless usually hide out in alleys or under bridges in the city, there is no shelter out here. Besides, that mutt would have found it by now." he pointed out.

"That is true." he said, "But I don't believe that's the case here. It seems she collapsed." He crouched down next to the girl, tilting her head up. Her long black hair fell away to reveal half-frozen blood on her face from a cut on her forehead, she was conscious; barely. She was dressed oddly, wearing what appeared to be tight trousers of some black material and a black shirt with long sleeves. It was much too thin to keep her warm in this weather. Sebastian frowned, "Or she was dumped here. What would you like me to do with her young master?"

Ciel looked her over, peering at her odd clothing and what appeared to be a bag of some sort that lay next to her. "Take her in I suppose. Get her cleaned up. I'll see to her in the morning. Have Mey-Rin help you." Ciel turned on his heel and strode towards the house. "I expect my bath to be ready in a quarter-hour. Be quick."

* * *

><p>Tsuki's mind drifted in and out of the conversation taking place. <em>So . . . cold.<em> After a short time she felt someone pick her up and carry her, she rested her head on their shoulder gratefully, _What if it's his henchmen?_ she wondered to herself. _Fuck it. I'm too tired to care. At least . . . I put up a good chase._ With that thought, she slipped into sleeps sweet embrace, a small smile on her lips.


	3. Possible Rape?

**So tell me what you guys think! XD I'm trying to upload every other day simply because I'm practically overflowing with ideas for this. It IS my first fanfic after all. I'm wondering when it would be a good time to stop, I'm thinking maybe 15 chapters? If so then I'll have to cram a shitload of stuff into the coming chapters XD But enough talking, enjoy! :3**

Chapter 3

Tsuki slept in until early afternoon the next day, awakening to find herself in a small room. It contained only the narrow bed she lay in, a dresser which held her bag, a mirror, and a pot in the corner. The walls were bare and whitewashed, the stone floor gray. And it was still freezing. She burrowed deeper into the blankets, sighing; the warm blanket was soft and felt good against her skin.

Her eyes popped open and she bolted upright, peeking under her blanket. She was naked except for her bra and panties. _Where am I? What happened? How do I get out of here? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?_

There was a sharp rap on the door, Tsuki let out a small squeak and dove under the blankets, leaving her upper face outside. The door was opened and Tsuki felt her jaw drop under the blankets. A beautiful man stood in the doorway. He was tall and slim, dressed in a black suit, spotless white gloves on his hands. His hair was rather long in the front and black, the color much like hers, a shocking contrast to his pale skin. He had full lips and a finely crafted nose, the most intriguing thing being his eyes. They were a deep, rich, red. Blood-red.

He interrupted her ogling, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He saw her looking at him and smirked, knowing that she was eying him. _Ugh._ Tsuki wrinkled her nose in disgust. Sure he was still sexy but she now knew that he was full of himself. _Oh well, at least the view's still good even if the actual thing sucks._

* * *

><p>The look of disgust that appeared on Tsuki's face was oblivious, that was an expression that Sebastian wasn't used to getting when people looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, she only gave a small "Hmph!" before turning away, her nose in the air. Sebastian gave a quiet chuckle, <em>She's certainly a bold little girl isn't she?<em> He studied her; her hair was black and long, coming down to her waist. She was of average size and height, looked to be about 17, and had her share of curves. There was some muscle to her and she had a pretty, angular face. Her eyes a dark shade of green.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Seeing as how you are awake the young master would like to see you now. You have 5 minutes to dress, your clothes are on dresser. I will return shortly." With that he walked out and shut the door, leaving a bewildered girl inside.

* * *

><p>Tsuki hurried to dress, she didn't want that guy to walk in on her when she was half naked. She jumped out of bed and gave a small yelp, the floor was FREEZING. Didn't these people know about carpeting? An indoor heater? Anything about keeping a person warm? She danced over to the dresser, ignoring the clothes that lay there, she knew that they weren't going to keep her warm enough. She rooted through the bag, pulling out a pair of well-worn jeans, some socks, black boots, a black undershirt and her off-the-shoulder black and white striped sweater. It wasn't much, but it was the warmest thing she had.<p>

She located her hair brush and put her hair in order, brushing it until it shone. She noticed something on her forehead. Frowning, she pushed her hair aside, noticing a small cut that had scabbed over. She thought back to the previous day, _Ah, when I hit my head on the wall._ It had been treated and was healing nicely. She'd have to thank whoever the "young master" was.

A swipe of chap-stick and she was done. _Now what?_ She decided to see if the man was outside. She poked her head out, only to see him walking towards her.

He looked her over, "I see you're ready. Very well then. Follow me." he said. And with that he turned and began walking away, Tsuki trotting after him.


	4. Technology Can Save Lives

**I was excited and wrote another one XD Nyahahahaha~ X3 I was a little confused on how I could make this work but I did my best . Review and tell me how I could make my writing less suck-y! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two :3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Tsuki followed the man, looking around in awe. The house was HUGE. She saw countless doors and the front room was so big their steps echoed off the walls. Upstairs was just as impressive, paintings on the walls, candlesticks instead of light bulbs, no wonder it was so cold! There was no electricity. Tsuki wondered if the owner was a history fanatic and wanted to replicate something. The man stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Enter Sebastian." came a voice from the other side of the door. _So his name's Sebastian eh?_ Sebastian opened the door and shooed her inside.

"Lord Ciel Phantomhive." He gestured towards an oak desk at the front of the room. There sat a child of about 13 years. His hair was a dark gray-blue, an eye-patch covered his right eye while the remaining one that looked at her coldly was a beautiful indigo. He was small for his age, thin and pale. Tsuki wasn't sure as to what to do, this KID was the "Young Master"? _Am I supposed to curtsy or something? I don't know how to do that . . . _Flustered, she opted for a bow. Placing both palms on her thighs she bowed deeply before rising again. She looked at the boy curiously, waiting for him to speak.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk, crossing his arms. "Very well miss. Let's get to the point. What were you doing on my property last night?"

Tsuki looked at him, confused. She thought hard, she'd been running, then she had fallen before being able to jump to safety and had cut her head, then she'd leaned on the wall and . . . Then what? She stayed silent.

"Well?" he prompted.

Tsuki cleared her throat, "I- I don't know sir." Referring to the young boy as 'sir' felt weird but she knew from the stern look on Sebastian's face that she had better be respectful.

"Were you kidnapped? Left out for dead? Kicked out of your house?" he questioned.

"No sir." she said quietly.

"Then how the hell did you get here?" Ciel snapped.

"I don't know sir. I was running down the street 4 streets over from Matsuya and Ginza station in Tokyo and the next thing I knew I was here."

"Matsooyah? Geenza? Toekoh? What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel was glaring at her now.

"I-, this is Japan isn't it?" Tsuki was starting to panic a little. "Where am I?"

Ciel met her panicking gaze with his cold one, "You are in London, England."

"London?" she screeched, "How did I get here? What happened?" her hands were shaking now, she spun around to Sebastian, "Wait, what day is it?"

"It is January 3rd, in the year 1888." he answered.

"**1888! **Wha? I-it should be September! September 23, 2014!" She was feeling dizzy, What had happened?

Ciel looked at her, incredulous. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

Tsuki said nothing, blinking rapidly to keep tears back,_ I'm going to be fine, I'll figure it out. I just have to stay calm, _she counseled herself. She took a shaky breath to calm herself. "Y-yes. I do. I'm telling the truth. I don't know what happened, but I'm here now." She dug her nails into her palms, her hands closed into fists at her sides.

Sebastian was just as surprised as Ciel, he glanced at his young master who was watching the trembling girl. "She certainly doesn't look like she belongs here." He turned to the girl. "Have you any proof of the fact that you come from a future time?"

Tsuki's mind scrambled to come up with something. She thought back to the contents of her bag, "I might have something in my bag. It's still in the room though."

Without another word Sebastian was out the door and back with her bag quicker than Tsuki could have thought possible. He gave it to her. She dug around for a moment before locating her iPod. _It's still here!_ That was a good thing at least. She silently handed it to Sebastian who in turn handed it to his master.

Ciel held it up to the light streaming through the window. "And what is this then?" He was puzzled, it looked like a slim piece of metal with glass on it, there was something attached to it, some sort of string that split in two somewhere along the way.

"It's an iPod sir. It plays music."

"Demonstrate how it works." he ordered, giving it back to Sebastian to give to Tsuki.

She unplugged the headphones, switching it to speaker mode. She pressed a button and the screen lit up. She sighed in relief and thanked the Lord that she had bought the Solar Powered iPod when it first came out. It was a small comfort to her, knowing that she still had it and could use it. She scrolled down the list of songs, picking her recent favorite, "Monochrome no Kiss", the first few notes floating out. Ciel's eyes widened, as did Sebastian's. Tsuki grinned, despite the circumstances.

Ciel realized that he was staring and coughed, startling his butler and composing himself. "Very good. Now tell me, what do you plan on doing to get back?"

Tsuki shut off the iPod and her face fell, she looked at the floor. "I'm not sure. I don't know how I got here, let alone how to get back . . ." she trailed off. Her head snapped up defiantly. "I don't want to go back. I was running away in the first place."

"And how exactly do you plan on living here? If you're telling us the truth then you know nothing of the city, nor how to get work. I'm surprised you can speak the language if you really are from Japan."

"We're taught from an early age to speak, read, and write English as well as Japanese." she responded. She was sure glad of it now. "You're right though, I don't know anything about this place. I-I'm not sure about what I should do."

Ciel stared at her, he was interested in this girl, she was . . . different; besides being from the future in a distant land and all. He wanted to know more. Ciel made up his mind then and there. "I'll make you a deal. I will give you a job as a helper here and a place to stay. In return, you tell me about the era you're from and where you live when I so choose to ask. As well as show me more about that device." he pointed to the iPod in her hands. "Yes?"

"A-Are you serious?" Tsuki asked, unsure. She was sure he was bluffing.

"Of course." Ciel said in a superior tone. He looked down his nose at her, "I do not waste my time with things I am not serious about."

"Whoo-hoo!" Tsuki twirled around in a circle, "Deal!" She smiled for the first time in a long while.

Ciel waved her off, "Very well then girl, my butler Sebastian will show you what to do. You'll be an all-around helper. Whoever needs assistance in the manor you will lend a hand to."

Sebastian opened the door to let her through, "After you miss . . . Ehm, what is your name?"

Tsuki hopped through the door, "Tsuki!" she said, "My name is Tsuki Kurayami!"


	5. Introductions and New Views

**Whoo! Next Chapter! X3 Thanks very much for the favorites and Reviews! Just as a heads up, I got a review saying that the chapters were a little lacking in length so I decided to mash what used to be Chapters 5 and 6 together this time! As always Reviews are appreciated so let me know what you guys think! (Quick Question, do I have to put disclaimers in every chapter or is it okay that I only put it in the first chapter? Lemme know!)**

Chapter 5

"Very well Ms. Kurayami-"

"Tsuki." She interrupted, "Please call me Tsuki. We're co-workers now aren't we?"

"Then Tsuki," Sebastian said as he continued down the hallway. "This is the Phantomhive manor and is where you will spend most of your time unless the young master decides to take you with him on his journeys. I am Ciel's butler. My name is Sebastian. Besides you and I there are four others who work to keep the manor in working order." Sebastian rolled his eyes as he said this, _Like those bumbling idiots ever do anything useful._ "I will introduce them to you shortly. In the mean-time, this is the room you'll be in as of now, the maid of the house stays in the room next-door to your left." He opened the door and showed her in. "I'm going to call the others to the kitchen. Please unpack your things in the meantime." With that done, he turned around and walked out.

* * *

><p>Tsuki sat on the bed, <em>This is too good to be true!<em> She practically squealed in delight, she hummed a tune as she put her things into the drawers, not that there was much. _I wonder what I'm going to wear when I'm helping out. _She hadn't brought any super old clothes that she could get dirty or anything. _. . . Eh, well, I'll ask Sebastian later~ _There was a sharp knock on the door, "Yes?"

"If you are ready Ms. Tsuki, the others are waiting for you in the kitchen." Sebastian called back.

Tsuki jumped up and opened the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka were waiting for them.<p>

"I can't believe that we finally have a new friend!" Finny crowed, he was so excited that he was jumping up and down in place. "I wonder what she's like!"

Bard played with the cigarette in his mouth, "No kidding. It's been just us for so long. Wonder what made the young master decided to hire new help."

"And it's a girl!" Mey-Rin chimed in, her eyes sparkling behind her thick glasses. "I'll finally have someone to talk to! And have an ally in this house full of men!"

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka said as he sipped his tea.

Their chattering was interrupted by Sebastian stepping into the kitchen, he coughed to get their attention. The quieted down and formed a crooked line. Sebastian sighed, _Well, I suppose it's the best they can do._ "All right, come along miss, this is the rest of the staff."

From behind him stepped out a young girl with long black hair and big green eyes. She also had to be dressed in what were the oddest and most shocking clothes any of them had ever seen. Trousers on a girl! They all gaped in shock.

* * *

><p>Tsuki stepped out from behind to see three men and a lone girl. There was an old Japanese man sipping tea; a young boy with an open, cheerful face and a blonde head of hair that seemed to be about to explode with energy; a wiry, tough looking man with laugh lines around his eyes and a cigarette in his mouth; the nervous young woman was thin but busty, with red hair and thick glasses perched on her nose.<p>

Tsuki bowed to them all, "Kon'nichiwa watashi no namae wa tsukidesu."

Their jaws dropped lower. All but Tanaka, who was looking at the girl with a warm smile. With a twinkle in his eye he responded, "Sore wa hijō ni anata ga tsuki o mitasu tame ni yoi kotodesu." Even Sebastian raised an his eyebrows at this. As for Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard; well, if their jaws could drop any lower they might as well have been resting on the floor. Since when was Chibi-Tanaka able to say anything but 'Ho ho ho'?

Tsuki giggled. Sebastian had told her that there was another person from Japan in the house, he seemed to be a good Ojichan. She smiled back at him and then turned to the rest of the staff, their mouths still hanging open. She bowed again, "Sorry about that. I couldn't help it." she gave another little laugh. "My name is Tsuki Kurayami and I will be working here as of today helping with whatever I can."

Finny was the first to snap out of his shock. "M-my name is Finny miss!" he smiled brightly, "I'm the gardener 'round here!" The other two still weren't moving so Finny decided to introduce them. He elbowed Bard, "This here's Bard. He's the head chef!" Bard gave a low grunt and a nod of his head. Finny then pointed to Mey-Rin, "She's Mey-Rin. She's the maid of the house," Mey-Rin blushed and gave a small curtsy. He looked over at Tanaka who was once again sipping tea. "And that's Tanaka, he's uhh . . . well, he's the houses' steward."

Tsuki smiled at them. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Well then," Sebastian said briskly. "now that all the introductions are done, Mey-Rin and Finny will show you around the house. We'll save showing you around outside for warmer weather. Tomorrow we will have the tailor come and make you some proper clothes so we can get you to work Tsuki. Bard, you will help me prepare dinner."

With that, they scattered, Mey-Rin smiled shyly and Finny grabbed Tsuki's arm, "Let's explore!" he bellowed, stomping out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tsuki awoke to the sounds of someone knocking. Her vision bleary, she stumbled over to the door. She rubbed at her eyes as she opened it. "Wazzup?" she yawned.<p>

Mey-Rin and Finny stood at the door in their pajamas. "It's time to-!" Finny's chirping was cut short as his eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his eyes. "T-th-that is to s-say, i-it's m-m-morning Tsuki." He blushed and scurried off. Mey-Rin's face was the same color as her hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuki yawned again, stretching.

"U-umm, y-your clothes." Mey-Rin stuttered, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong with them?" Tsuki asked. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were normal enough for PJ's. Sky blue tank-top and black shorts. She wiggled her toes in the kitty slippers she had on her feet.

Mey-Rin only shook her head and clamped a hand over her nose, just in case. "I-it's t-time for b-breakfast Tsuki." she mumbled before dashing off towards the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" She gave her hair a quick brush, deciding to go to breakfast in her pajamas. _The tailor's gonna have to measure me n stuff soon enough anyways._ Tsuki picked up her iPod and headphones, she turned it on and stuck a headphone in her left ear, she hummed as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>This lady is actually pretty cool.<em> Tsuki reflected as Nina Hopkins was measuring her waist. At least SHE hadn't freaked out when she saw Tsuki in her pajamas. Or at least, not the way that everyone else had that morning.

When she'd shuffled into the kitchen Bard's eyes had popped out of his head and he'd almost swallowed his cigarette. The nosebleed that Mey-Rin had been trying to hold in came bursting out, causing such a great mess that they'd had to restart on breakfast. Finny wouldn't look at her and had twisted a pan into an un-identifiable lump of iron. Tanaka hadn't been there. All-in-all, quite a way to start her day.

Sebastian had only stared at her for a few seconds before coughing and turning away, telling her that the tailor would be arriving soon. He led her to a room where Ciel waited. His reaction had been rather funny. He'd been sipping tea when she walked in. He actually did a spit-take and started choking. When she'd rushed over to pound him on the back, the sight of her bare legs and ample chest up close made his coughing double and his face to turn the color of a tomato. She'd eventually retreated to a corner to silently await the tailor. _Honestly. Even BARD? He's got to be going on 30 soon enough. You'd think he'd never seen a girl show a little leg and a little chest. Well . . ._ Tsuki glanced down at herself, _maybe not quite so little. But still!_ She huffed in exasperation. _They're so dramatic._

The tailor was a sight to behold. Nina was a rather loud woman who seemed to have a thing for boys and girls as well as young men and women. She'd come parading into the house, bag in tow. There was an eerie period of silence in the house before she came in, bursting through the door, dragging Mey-Rin along with her. The minute she laid eyes on Tsuki she went wild. She grabbed her, exclaiming that she was just most beautiful thing she'd ever laid eyes on, "And that outfit! Oh my goodness if only other girls around here were as bold as you are!" getting in a couple of squeezes of her chest and butt as she said this. Tsuki let her, she realized that it was much more dangerous to fight back.

She had shooed the men out and had begun taking Tsuki's measurements, chattering away with Mey-Rin the whole time.

"There!" She said, rolling up her cords. "I do believe that I'm done!" Her eyes took on a dreamy look, "Wonderful, just wonderful. You have such a beautiful figure, I do wish that I could make you more than uniforms...you would look wonderful in a cream vest (low cut of course to show of those wonderful breasts of yours) with a cream and black striped shirt underneath and perhaps a skirt that would be quite short in the front but have the back be floor lenght with ruffles to draw attention to your plump behind and a pair of black trousers cut short so they'd hit mid-thigh along with some knee-high black lace up boots. The stockings could attach to the shorts as you call them and you'd have a pair of black gloves. . ." She snapped back into reality. "Ah well," she sighed in disappointment. "I guess that I'll have to get as much as I can out of what I can do. Practical but stylish!" She began rooting through her things.

In the end Tsuki was given 5 dresses. They were black and floor length, tight at the top they had a high collar with lace circling the opening and a bow around her neck. The apron was white and didn't start until it was under her chest, making it more pronounced. The straps that went over her shoulders were lacy white ruffles as was the aprons bottom border. Black ribbon crisscrossed at her midsection making a sort of corset for her stomach. On her head was a white ruffly headband and in the back a large bow. Besides a white piece of lace to tie up her hair, black knee-length stockings with white lace at the tops and shoes were also given to her.

She had asked Nina to make the dresses so that she could tuck the skirts up like Mey-Rin's. The skirts would only get in the way if she had to run or if she needed to jump. She was happy with her clothes and so was the rest of the staff. They couldn't handle any more of her "modern" clothing.


	6. Girl Time

**UGH D: School just started. Boooooooooooo~ so that means that I'll probably only be able to update once or twice a week or so, that's why this is so short . Sorry! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think :3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Over time Tsuki had settled into life at the Phantomhive manor; chatting with Mey-Rin late into the night, playing games with Finny to keep him entertained, coaxing Bard to try and cook without dynamite and a flame-thrower, polishing up her knowledge on Japanese history with Tanaka, showing Ciel the game apps and songs on her iPod (well, the kid-friendly ones anyway), and helping Sebastian clean up after everyone's messes.

She had even met Pluto, though it hadn't exactly been what one would call a pleasant first encounter. After all, a naked man running at you in the snow only to have him turn into a large dog isn't exactly the best way to introduce one's self, but after a short time of wary glances and sniffs of the hand Tsuki and Pluto had become rather good friends. He even slept in her room once in a while when he allowed clothes to be put on him.

The only problem for Tsuki was that she couldn't exercise. _Look at me._ She thought to herself one day, looking into the mirror. _I'll get all flabby if I don't do something soon._ She poked at her stomach, trying to come up with a solution. _I can't practice my kicks and stuff in here, I'll break something. And there is NO WAY that I'm going outside in this weather._ Tsuki sighed, racking her brain for something to do.

Then it hit her. _Well . . . there is always, THAT._ She shook her head violently, as though trying to get it out of her skull. _No. I always hated it. That's why I ran away._

_**No you didn't,**__ s_aid a part of her. _**You liked it, all those flips and twirls, talking and laughing with the others.**_ Tsuki put her head in her hands, suddenly missing them. The voice continued, _**It was doing shows that you hated. The shows, and . . . what came after them.**_

Tsuki thought it over, she had loved being with the girls, that was true. What she'd hated was putting on shows for all those perverts, always grabbing at her and practically raping her with their eyes, as well as their hands. And then there were the ones that did more than that, the ones who paid the most got to spend the night with her.

Her skin crawled, her employer had always told the men that she was a specialty deal. A role-play experience, acting like she didn't want it. But she hadn't. Not at all. Not that they'd cared. There was only one thing on their minds once they got to her room, the door locked behind them so she couldn't escape.

Tsuki's eyes filled with tears at the memories. She gave a silent sob, water running down her cheeks. They'd hurt her, they'd all hurt her so much. She wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them up and curling up on the floor to cry.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door, but Tsuki was too busy crying to hear. Another knock. Silence. Mey-Rin sighed, she'd been sure that Tsuki had gone to her rooms. She knocked once more for luck, putting her ear to the door. Her persistence was rewarded with the sounds of a muffled sob. Mey-Rin was shocked. Was Tsuki <span>crying<span>? This wouldn't do, _As her best friend it's my duty to cheer her up!_ Taking a deep breath, Mey-Rin silently opened the door and walked in, shutting the door firmly behind her. Once she turned around, she saw Tsuki lying on the floor, shaking with silent sobs. Her own eyes filled with tears as she crouched next to the girl, "Oh Tsuki what's wrong? Won't you tell me?" Tsuki buried her face in Mey-Rin's lap and began to cry harder. Mey-Rin petted her hair, murmuring to her softly, telling her that it would be fine, she had her now after all! After a short time Tsuki had quieted.

"There now." whispered Mey-Rin, "One does feel better after a good cry, hm? Now, how about telling me all about it. There's no reason that you should have to suffer like this Tsuki." she looked the girl dead-on, as if challenging her to say, _Oh, it's nothing._ Tsuki gave a small hiccup and rubbed at her eyes, nodding.

"I-I g-g-guess you're r-right." she sniffled. And so she talked, a waterfall of words tumbling out of her mouth. How her parents had died and she'd dropped out of school, that she'd been picked up by a man saying that he knew of a good job for her, that he'd tricked her into signing a year-long contract that bound her to him; and what the job had really been. Mey-Rin's eyes widened at the story, and when Tsuki told her about her first "customer" she gasped and hugged Tsuki harder.

"But Tsuki," Mey-Rin whispered, "Why didn't you just fight back, why didn't you run away sooner?"

Tsuki grimaced, "I did. I had tried once before with the help of another girl. I . . . was caught and dragged back, they beat me until I was unconscious. And the girl . . ." Tsuki's face was pained, "The girl, they cut her throat. She died. Because of me." Fresh tears started to run down her face.

Mey-Rin could only hold Tsuki as she sobbed anew. " . . . Tsuki, I-I know that I can't do much. I can only listen to your problems. But that's all done and over with. You're with us now. Is there anything that I can do for you?" she brushed Tsuki's hair back with her fingers, looking into her face.

Tsuki fidgeted in her lap, her face red.

"What it it Tsuki?"

"U-umm, w-well, you see, there was one thing that I liked about the club. Me and the girls always used to participate together. A-and I was kinda wondering' if you could h-help me . . ." Tsuki wouldn't look Mey-Rin in the eye.

Mey-Rin smothered Tsuki in the hug that ensued, _She's so cute! 3 _"Of course Tsuki! Anything!"

Tsuki took in a shaky breath. "We'll need some help from the men then."


	7. Test Run

**It's Friday! Friday! Gonna get down on Friday! Guess what? It's FRIDAY! And you know what that means! UPDATE TIME x3 Enjoy everyone! I'll see if I can get another chapter done this weekend! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites!**

Chapter 7

Ciel complied with Tsuki's odd request of setting up a metal pole in her room. "So long as you idiots don't make too much of a racket." he'd muttered. "Now let me concentrate!" He was on one of the hardest levels of Angry Birds and almost thrown her iPod in frustration.

So they got to work. Tanaka ordered the pole as well as the wood to make a small elevated base with enough room to stand, Finny hauled everything around, Sebastian and Bard worked together to build the base and fit the pole firmly in place; making sure that it wouldn't budge.

Pleased with their work, Bard and Finny asked Tsuki to inspect it. She stomped around the platform, deeming it exceptional, and then ran her hands along the pole's length, pointing out rough edges here and there for them to smooth over. In the end, she nodded her head in approval. "Thanks boys! It's perfect!"

"Say Tsuki, what's this for anyways?" Finny asked as he reclined against the wooden boards.

"Yeah," Bard questioned, "What d' you need this thing for?"

Tsuki leaned against the pole, "It's . . . for training. I'm getting out of shape and I need to work out."

The younger boy's eyes shone. "Training? What for Tsuki?"

"I used to be pretty good at martial arts Aka-chan." She smiled at Finny, using her pet-name for him. "But I haven't done much lately and I need to tone up. I'm getting pudgy with all this soft living." She flexed her arm and poked at the small lump of muscle there. "I don't think I could even throw Bard over my shoulder the way I am now."

Finny and Bard looked at each other, incredulous. Tsuki throw Bard? "You can do that Tsuki?" Finny looked at her admiringly.

Tsuki laughed, tossing her midnight colored tresses over her shoulder. "I could do a lot back then Aka-chan!" She ruffled his hair, "I'll show you when I'm all trained up!" she looked over at Bard and gave him a wink, "That okay Bard?"

Bard lit his cigarette as he let out a snort. "Sure thing shrimp. You know where to find me." He blew a smoke ring in Tsuki's direction, "So how d' you plan on buildin' muscle with that?" he asked, pointing to the pole.

The girl only shook her head, "That's for me and Mey-Rin to know."

Bard grunted in surprise, "Mey-Rin'll be joining you?"

"I'll need a little help at first. It's been . . . awhile." At that, she felt a tug on the back of her dress. She turned to find Finny looking up at her, an eager expression on is face.

"Can I help you too Tsuki?"

Tsuki stared at him for a second before coughing and turning away, her cheeks a light pink. "S-sorry Finny. It's girls only."

Finny pouted, "But Tsuki!-"

"FINNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sebastian's seething frustration could practically be _felt_ all the way in Tsuki's corner the room.

Finny jumped up, gasping. "Oh no! I forgot to tell him about the trees Pluto dug up!" He took off at a run, saving Tsuki from the heartbreaking experience of having to tell him 'No' again.

Bard put out his cigarette. "Well, good luck with the training Tsuki." he waved a hand as he made his way down the hallway.

Tsuki sighed as she shut the door, _There's NO WAY I'm letting Finny in here while we do this._ She took out her bag, searching for her pajamas and spare set of spandex to lend to her she pulled on her clothes she looked at the pole, remembering all the fun she used to have with the girls. Anticipation growing, she stepped up onto the platform, _Well . . . I __**should**__ practice a bit before trying to show Mey-Rin . . ._ she hummed as she turned on her iPod, searching for a song.

Tsuki scrolled down through the songs, "I really need to make a playlist for this." she mumbled to herself. _No. No. Not that one. Nope. . . . There! _She smiled triumphantly, hitting the play button. 'My Goodies' by Cierra. She didn't start right off, first stretching out her muscles, her heart thumping in anticipation. Tsuki took a deep breath. In. Out. Letting the music take control she stepped onto the platform, her hips swaying in time to the music. _Just like practice Tsuki. You can do this._ She gripped the pole, and so, began her dance.

* * *

><p>In the manor's kitchen, Agni was chatting with Finny and Sebastian. Prince Soma and Agni had decided to stop by at the Manor as the Prince had become bored at the townhouse and so had come to pester Ciel into entertaining him. While Prince Soma gave Ciel a headache, Agni had come down to chat with the Phantomhive servants. They were all just so cheery and energetic! Being at the townhouse could get lonely, even with Prince Soma jumping around.<p>

"So how have all of you been so far this winter? Has anything of interest come up?" Agni asked as he sipped the cup of tea that was placed before him.

Finny had been bursting with excitement when the two guests arrived right after they'd finished up in Tsuki's room, but Sebastian had given him a admonishing look. One that said 'You-Will-Keep-Quiet-Until-The-Proper-Time-To-Talk'. As soon as Agni asked, he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes pleading. The butler rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes Finny. Go ahea-"

"We got someone new at the manor! Her names Tsuki and she's simply amazing Agni!" Finny burst out, cutting Sebastian off. At Sebastian's look of disapproval, the young man looked sheepish. "Sorry Sebastian, I'm just excited is all."

Agni grinned at Finny, "That's understandable. That's quite a bit of news isn't it?" He looked to Sebastian for details. "So how did this Tsuki come to be in the service of the Young Earl, Sebastian?"

"We found her unconscious on the property. The Young Lord took a fancy to her and decided to let her stay with us. She's been with us for about 3 weeks now."

"Ciel interested in someone? She really must be truly amazing then, no?"

The raven-haired man smirked at that, "Well, I suppose that is one way to put it. She certainly keeps the young master entertained, and she helps keep order around the house. She's . . . unusual to say the least."

The Indian smiled broadly, "Quite a change of pace I'm sure."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Quite."

"So where is she now?" Agni questioned, "I'd like to meet her if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course," Sebastian told him, "If you'll just follow me I'll show you to her room and I can introduce-"

"SEBASTIANNNN!" Ciel's infuriated yell echoed throughout the house.

"Oh dear," he tut-tutted. "It seems he isn't playing nice with the Prince."

Agni rose at this, "The Prince? I should go in case you need my assistance."

"No, no. It's fine. Why don't you go and meet Miss Tsuki and I'll take care of this. Finny will show you the way, yes?"

Agni nodded as the butler walked out, "Very well then. Please don't hesitate to call for assistance if need be."

"Yes yes, go ahead you two, I must see to the Young Master and the Prince." And with that he swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Let's get going then Agni!" Finny tugged on the manservant's sleeve, half dragging him to the door.

He laughed, "Yes, yes, let's meet this Tsuki of yours."

Finny chattered on and on as he led Agni to Tsuki's room, "Just wait until you meet her Agni! Tsuki is very sweet and caring! She's always helping everyone out and keeping us out of trouble, she even stands up to Ciel and scolds him when he's being bad! She's amazing and she's very pretty too! Even if she does dress, . . . weird at times." At this the young man's face took on a light pink shade.

Just as Agni was going to ask him what he meant by 'weird', they came upon a door at the end of the hall. "Here's her room! Just go on in, she's probably cleaning up after the work we did in her room today." Finny was cracking the door open when Pluto ran by followed by Mey-Rin.

"Pluto!" Mey-Rin cried in vain, "STOP!" They bumped against the pair in front of the door, jostling Finny and pushing Agni through the door. Finny didn't notice and went chasing after them, closing the door as he dashed after them, trapping Agni inside.


	8. Being Good Can Get Boring

**Friday again! Whoo! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! It really motivates me to work on this and make it as best is it can be :) On that note, please excuse my sorry excuse for a strip scene ^^; In thanks for everything I tried to make this a little longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 

Agni stood, brushing off his clothes. _What in the world was that all about?_ Once done straightening his garments he looked up; and froze. Before him was a scantily clad young woman with long, dark hair, and she seemed to be dancing on a pole that stood in the corner of the room. She apparently hadn't noticed the intrusion and was moving in time to music that came out of thin air.

She ran her hands slowly up her body as she slid down the pole, gripping it with the insides of her thighs. The dark-haired vixen sensually moved around the stage, twisting and turning her body seductively to the music for a minute or so. Then, in the blink of an eye she swung herself back up to the top and sent herself slowly spinning down, running her hands through her hair as she turned upside down, held in place only by the strength of her legs. Her shirt began to slide up, exposing the flat plains of her stomach as she moved her hips, suspended on the pole. The girl paid no attention to that as she slid down the rest of the way, her back resting on the wood, the song ended.

Agni let out the breath he'd been holding since the dark-haired girl had started her dance, oblivious to her lone spectator. It had been mesmerizing.

* * *

><p>Tsuki lay there on the make-shift stage, her breath spent. "Man. I really AM out of shape!" She loosened her legs' grip on the pole and sat up and tugged her shirt back to it's proper place, she then flipped backward to land on her feet. Tsuki fanned herself, a light sheen of sweat on her face. "I should get a towel. Ugh. I feel so gross and sweaty." She turned to the door, and was greeted by the sight of a wide-eyed, white-haired man.<p>

Surprised, she took a step back. "What are you doing in my room?"

The man's only response was to turn a dark shade of red, averting his eyes.

"Hey, wait-, did-, were you watching me?" Tsuki didn't mind that he'd watched. He wasn't so young that she'd ruined his innocence. The fact that he hadn't already tried to rape her was a point in his favor.

The young man turned a deep crimson color, "I-I d-d-didn't, w-well I d-d-d-did bu-but-"

Tsuki's eyebrows shot up, _He's _**embarrassed**_ about it. When was the last time this happened?_ Looking him over she realized that he really was quite handsome. _Cute and inexperienced hm?_ The dark part of Tsuki's mind stirred at that, _**Why not have a little fun with him?**_ it whispered. _Why not indeed?_A devilish smirk threatened to appear.

Tsuki advanced towards him, backing him up against the door. "Well? Were you watching me, yes or no?"

"Y-y-yes m-miss." He stuttered, trying to get around her.

Tsuki slammed both hands against either side of him, trapping him between her and the door. "Oh really?" she purred.

"Y-yes-"

"How long?" _I'm a terrible person for doing this,_ she thought to herself.

_** But you love it. **_whispered that demonic part of her.

"J-just a min-minute or s-s-so." He looked about ready to duck under her arms and run.

Tsuki wasn't about to let that happen. She moved even closer. There was only a breathe of space between them now, her breasts almost pressing against him. "And how was it?" she whispered into his ear. His breathing was becoming steadily more and more uneven now. Her lips hovered mere centimeters above his skin, then slid down until they were at the corner of his mouth. "Did you enjoy watching me?" she murmured, her warm breath brushing against his trembling lips.

He tried to speak, but only a choking sound came out.

She eased her leg in between his, "Hmm?" she breathed, looking up at him, her emerald eyes gleaming wickedly in the fading light of the day.

"I-"

"AGNNIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mērī madada karō!" Screeched Prince Soma in Hindi. "FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS! HELP MEEEEEE!"

"The Prince!" gasped her captive. He was out the door before Tsuki could remove her hands, leaving her standing there, her arms suddenly empty.

"Way to ruin the mood." Tsuki pouted. _Ah well; at least I got to have a bit of fun. _She began to clean up, pulling out her dress to change. _He really was pretty handsome too . . . I wonder who that was._

She pulled everything on and turned to the mirror, using the white lace to tie up her hair in a ponytail that left her bangs out to frame her face. She settled the the white headband on her head and tied her shoes tightly. "There." satisfied, she slipped her iPod into the pocket of her dress and went out to the kitchen to find the others.

* * *

><p>Tsuki found Bard alone in the kitchen, his feet up on a stool as he stared at the ceiling.<p>

"Yo! What's up Bard?" She pushed his feet off the stool and sat down, propping her elbows up on the table.

"Nothing much kid. Just taking a break."

"What for? It's not like you've done anything today." Tsuki teased.

"Shaddup you. I helped with that construction project of yours didn't I?" He blew a puff of smoke in her face, effectively stopping any retort she'd been ready to throw back. "You break in your new training equipment yet?"

Tsuki thought back to her unexpected guest. She smirked, "Oh yeah, in fact it went **way** better than I expected for a practice session."

"That's good to hear-" There came a clang from the bells that had been set up in the kitchen. They connected back to Ciel's bedroom and his study. Whenever he needed a particular servant to come he'd just pick their bell and give it a tug, and the one in the kitchen would ring; signaling the servant to rush up the stairs. This time it was Tsuki's bell that rang insistently.

Tsuki sighed, "Better go before he tears the rope in two." With a wave she was off, arriving in Ciel's study only to find him yelling at a dark-skinned young man with purple hair who was yelling back with equal vigor. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, putting on an expressionless face. She went in and bowed before Ciel. "You rang my Lord?" she asked, keeping her eyes downcast as she had been instructed to do so before guests.

Ciel turned to Tsuki, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Finally. Tsuki, it seems Prince Soma and his servant will be spending the night here. Go and prepare the Eastern Guest room and it's adjoining smaller room."

"Will that be all my lord?" she asked softly.

"Yes. That will be all for the time being. You are dismissed."

Tsuki bowed again, "Yes master." she responded before rising and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Once Tsuki left, Prince Soma looked at Ciel expectantly. "Well?" he asked, completely forgetting the argument from earlier.<p>

"Well WHAT Soma?" Ciel snapped in exasperation.

"Well who was THAT? That was not your Mey-Rin whom I just laid my eyes on. Correct?"

Ciel flung himself back in his chair, worn out. "Yes yes Soma. You are correct. She's a new maid that I just hired."

"Oooooh~ she's not from around here hm? She bows funny instead of doing that thing with her dress like other British maids." He hung over the edge of his chair, looking at Ciel upside down, his hair brushing the carpet as he swung his legs. "What's her name? How old is she? Where's she from? Is she smart? Is she as clumsy as the other maid? Why did you hire her? You didn't kidnap her did you? Hm? Hm? HMMM~?"

Ciel looked to Sebastian as if to say, 'I'm Done With This BS. Your Turn.' "Sebastian, I'm going to retire to my rooms now. Answer his questions and get him out of my hair." And so Ciel made his hasty escape, leaving Sebastian to lead Agni and Prince Soma to their rooms.

Sebastian walked as he talked, answering his questions in order. "Her name is Tsuki, she's 17 years old, from Japan, seems to be quite bright, unlike Mey-Rin Tsuki is capable of walking and carrying something without dropping it, she was hired because we needed another person to maintain order while we're gone, and no, we didn't kidnap her. Honestly Prince, what do you take us for?"

"Interesting! Veeery interesting!" The Prince proclaimed as they arrived at him rooms. "I shall have to personally meet this girl! Now! This instant!"

"If you insist." Sebastian said, opening the door to the room. _As long as it'll shut you up and get __you to sleep._ "It seems she's finishing up the other room. I will retrieve her." He stepped into the other room and promptly returned with the young woman, her eyes still downcast. "Her she is. Prince Soma."

The black-haired woman gave a low bow, "My lord." she said simply.

Prince Soma strode up to her and actually thrust his chest out a few inches. "I am Prince Soma, Ciel's best friend," at this Sebastian's lips gave a small twitch, "and this," he gestured to the white-haired man who stood beside him silently, "is my manservant Agni."

She bowed again, "A pleasure sirs."

"No no, none of that. You will look me in the eye and shake my hand. That is how a proper greeting is given no?"

A small smile crept onto Tsuki's face. "As you wish my lord." She straightened and fixed her green eyes on the Prince. She shook his hand firmly, "I am Tsuki Kurayami."

Prince Soma grinned hugely. "Much better! Now with Agni!"

* * *

><p>Tsuki turned her attention to his companion who was preparing his masters clothing for the next day. She caught sight of two familiar white braids on the side of his head and her smile grew wider. <em>Well well well, if it isn't my friend from earlier!<em>

"Agni! Come and meet Tsuki!" the Prince commanded.

"Ah! The infamous Tsuki whom I've heard so much about!" Agni grinned, coming over. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He shook her hand, and she mumbled something in return. "Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you."

Agni leaned down a bit to hear better, and then she looked up, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. "I said, 'It's nice to meet you again so soon'. I believe you can finish answering my question now that you're done helping your Prince, no?"

Agni's own eyes widened as he recognized the emerald ones that were so close to his. His face immediately flushed red and he started backing away, tripping over a stool and coming down with a crash.

The Prince looked at him with concern, "What did you do to my Agni, Tsuki?"

"Nothing at all sir. I didn't lay a finger on him. Not a single one. Right Agni?" she said sweetly, she looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows like a villain in a bad horror film.

"N-n- I-I sh-she-"

From below came a loud and conveniently timed crash. Tsuki gave a small sigh and bowed to Prince Soma and Agni. "I'm afraid that I'm needed downstairs. It was very nice meeting you both. I hope you have a pleasant stay here." And with that she turned and made her way down the stairs to help sweep up the shattered plates and tea cups that Mey-Rin had dropped.


	9. My Idea of Fun

***Stands in a corner awkwardly* Uhhhh~ well I guess there's not much that I can say :( I'm really sorry for not updating for so long guys, but a lot of shit's been going on and I got MAJOR writer's block. I know that isn't really a good excuse, but I hope you guys understand and continue to support me! It's short, but there's reason to my madness! Just get to the end and I'll let you guys know why~~~**

Chapter 9

The next few days turned out to be especially busy and entertaining for Tsuki. Thanks to a freak blizzard and it's effects afterwords, Prince Soma and Agni ended up having to stay at the manor for longer than the one night. Ciel almost cried when he awoke the next morning to see a wall of white outside his window. Needless to say, Prince Soma was delighted and enjoyed himself immensely, bothering and harassing Ciel to no end. After 4 days of being trapped inside with Prince Soma, Tsuki discovered that Ciel had actually grown a white hair. Tsuki on the other hand had never had so much fun before and had gained a new friend during one of her little ploys to make Agni blush and gape in astonishment (or was it horror?)

There had been plenty of instances in which Tsuki had made Agni jump, blush, stutter, stare, and, if she'd seen correctly, even have a nosebleed or two. Some on accident; such as when she'd mistaken him for Bard and had asked what was for breakfast, leaning against his back (and pressing her breasts against him) while she peered over his shoulder while she was in her pajamas.

The best accidental attack had been when Pluto had come tearing into the house in his human form and streaked towards Tsuki at full speed. An unsuccessful try to get away from Mey-Rin and a torn gown later, Tsuki was left to sneak to her room half-naked from the waist up only to literally bump into Agni, who was laden with towels to take to wash. They'd crashed and fallen down in a heap, with Agni not only pinning Tsuki down, but also having his face thrust into her bare breasts. It seemed Fate had decided to side with Tsuki and her game to embarrass Agni.

Of course, Prince Soma and Ciel had walked up at that moment to find a groaning Agni lifting his face from the chest of a young woman whom he was straddling and had the front of her dress torn open.

To say that all hell broke loose at that point would be the understatement of the millennium. But the highlight, the very best of the best, had been on the last day before they left . . .

* * *

><p>After all of Tsuki's "accidents" Agni was starting to feel the effects of all his sleepless nights, the constant tossing and turning, wondering what Tsuki's next move would be. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense..." muttered the 20 year old as he shuffled down the hall. A quiet chuckle next to his ear made him freeze momentarily. "Tsuki!" he squeaked (in a very unmanly fashion might I add), he jumped to the side and scrambled up the curtains next to him before anything could happen.<p>

"I apologize Agni, I hope I did not startle you." Sebastian murmured before giving a slight bow.

"S-Sebastian!" flustered, Agni slid down the curtain he'd climbed. "Please do not worry about it, I just didn't expect you to be there . . ."

Sebastian's lips gave a small twitch, "And who DID you expect exactly?" he asked.

Agni looked down at the floor, face red. "Uhm, n-no one in particular. Just surprised in general really."

"Really?" Sebastian couldn't help but get in a rib at Agni, it was a small pleasure that he allowed himself. "I could have sworn I heard a 'Tsuki' somewhere between the time you froze and then made your way up our drapes." He smirked, "You do realize that she has the ability to climb just as you do, correct?"

Agni's color was starting to closely resemble a ripe apple in the fall. "I don't understand. Why does she do these things? This is not the way that young ladies are supposed to act here is it? What have I done to deserve these embarrassments that she puts me through?" He continued to mutter to himself as the they continued down the hall, Sebastian only rolled his eyes, it was as amusing to him as it was to Tsuki, no way was he going to help out the unfortunate servant.

After some more mumbling and swearing in Hindu, Agni had calmed down enough to notice the silent butler that walked beside him. _Now what was I going to ask him again?..._ His eyes lit up as the thought hit him. "Ah!" Sebastian glanced at him, waiting for him to go on. "Sebastian, I had meant to ask you earlier about those curry buns that you made at the competition. I have tried to replicate your methods but I am not sure as to what oil would be best for frying them in and how long I should leave them in. Have you any suggestions?"

Sebastian gave a small nod, "If I were you I'd use-"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's where it ends for now, but not to worry! The reason I stopped is because I wanted you guys to help me out a bit ;3 I need a song. Think of the sexiest song you know, multiply that sexy by 334324535464 and then when you find a song that sexy, let me know the title. It'll be used in the next part :) Leave me plenty of songs to choose from, love ya'll!<strong>


	10. Hot and Cold and Hot Again?

**How are all of you doing? :D I know it's been quite a while, but to make up for it, this is an extra long chapter! As always, reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you guys like, don't like, would like to see, or just say 'Hi!'! And for all of you new favorites and story alerts . . . I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO 3 3 Anyway! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Agni froze, almost causing Sebastian to bump into him. "Is some-"

"SHHH!" Agni pleaded as he whipped back behind the corner of the hallway. "She's HERE."

Sebastian snuck a quick look at Tsuki, who was humming along to some song and meandering in the hallway. She was in her pajama tank top and wearing a skirt from her time period. A **short** fluttery white piece that stopped about mid-thigh. _Trying to catch Agni again I bet . . ._ He couldn't help but give a small smirk. "And? I'm sure she'll behave, she has several things to do."

Agni vehemently shook his head, eyes screwed tight.

Sebastian gave him a condescending look. " . . . As you wish, though **I** do have some things I must take care of in the kitchen. Now if you'll excuse me?" He stepped around Agni and was about to leave when he too froze. Something was in the house, an unpleasant chill traveled up his spine, whatever _it_ was, it wasn't natural and definitely wasn't good news. "Agni, do you-"

"YES! I LOVE THIS ONE!" with a whoop Tsuki pulled out her headphones and switched her iPod to speaker mode. Curious, Sebastian poked his head out from behind the wall and Agni (against his better judgment) followed suit.

_ "I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop . . ."_

Tsuki's hips rocked in time to the bass.

_"Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop . . ."_

With every _"drop"_ Tsuki did exactly that. She made her way to the floor inch my inch, drawing attention to her fair legs, the skirt fluttering with every stop, flashing something lacy and black.

Agni's face flushed, remembering the first night they'd met. His eyes darted to Sebastian, half hoping Tsuki had at least made him uncomfortable as well.

Except for his raised eyebrows, Sebastian's face betrayed no embarrassment or shock. If anything, he looked more curious than should be normal. Agni gave a small huff in agitation. Nothing could ruffle this butlers' feathers, it seemed.

Unbidden, Agni's eyes made their way back to Tsuki's lithe form and the two watched in silence.

* * *

><p>Tsuki closed her eyes and shut out everything in the manor, letting the music take control. She'd always had an odd taste in music, preferring songs from the west that were old even there. <em>America . . .<em> So many people spoke of it and it just seemed so exciting, bigger than life. She wanted to visit it, go to the clubs where this music was played, dance with American boys for the hell of it, make friends, and dance the way people on the web did, where they had so much fun. Where they were free.

Tsuki opened her eyes as she spun, glimpsing a gawking pair of butlers just around the corner. Her eyes lit up, for a minute she'd almost forgotten her game. _Well, at least I get a couple of handsome men here. Now, if only they knew how to dance . . ._ With a devilish grin she spun around to face the other direction and did a quick drop, knowing exactly what would happen when they glimpsed what was under her skirt.

"Mmph!" a gasp was muffled by someone's hand. Before Tsuki could congratulate herself on her performance something red flashed in her vision and she paused to see what it was.

A slim man in tight pants with a head of unruly red hair was gaping at her, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth. A pair of red glasses framed his bright green eyes, which followed her every move, and he wore a coat settled on his elbows, as if it didn't fit.

In the awkward near silence that ensued, Tsuki frantically tried to think of something to say. She blurted the first thing that she could think of. "Wanna dance?"

He blinked several times. "W-what?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Wanna learn?" Without waiting for an answer she yanked him forward. Placing his hands firmly on her waist she began her sinuous movements once again. "Just watch me and then we'll try you out." she winked.

_"Know how to make that body wind grind_

_ I wanna press rewind_

_ Now give it to me one time give it to me two times."_

With every crash she rocked her hips, grinding back into a flustered young man. He could only stand there, shocked and entranced. She placed her hands on his hips and moved him along with her. After a few moments of direction he began to try and follow her instructions.

She smiled lazily at him, lancing back at the confused duo still 'hiding'. "Now, what might your name be?"

Concentrating on his movements, he glanced up at her face. "Grell. My name is Grell Sutcliff."

Tsuki's smile stretched from ear to ear. "You wouldn't happen to be **that** Grell would you?"

His immediate scowl was all the answer she needed. "NOW what have they been saying about me?" His voice was high pitched and very shrill now that he was annoyed. "Don't they know how rude and disrespectful it is to talk about a **lady** behind her back! Honestly!"

Tsuki threw her head back and laughed, "I think we're going to get along well Grell. Now how about we show your beloved Sebastian what a **real** lady can do?" She threw a suggestive look over to their corner and resumed her dance, pulling Grell closer so that their bodies were glued from torso to thigh. "The next song should be fairly easy Grell dear. Latin music is definitely the way to go if you want to seduce your man over there." She gestured towards their little hiding spot. "Though the dance will be a bit different since you'll be dancing the part of the girl this time."

Grell looked at her warily, still not sure.

"C'mon~" she wheedled, "I want to dance! Don't you want to learn so you can dance like this with your beloved Sebastian~?" His eyes took on a starry quality and Tsuki allowed him to daydream for a second, watching his glasses fog up as he grew more and more excited. "Well?"

Grell shimmied and squealed in anticipation. "What are we waiting for? Let's get to it!"

_"Oye loca, ven pa'ca (come here)_

_ Oye loca, ven pa'ca (come here)_

_ Oye loca, ven pa'ca (come here)"_

_ "_Here's how it starts, slow, sexy, seductive. Use your hips. Side. To side. They're key in any dance. No use in trying if you're as flexible as a wooden board, so stay loose." Tsuki moved, pressing up against Grell even more. "Keep close, you need to move with me."

"I can barely move when you're pressed up against **places**!" Grell's lips were pinched up into a comical little pout of disapproval. "If you really **do** know about me then you ought to know what kind of person I prefer!"

"Then this shouldn't really matter should it?" Tsuki supplied coolly as she continued to dance. "I know how much you want your dear little 'Sebby-chan'" she did a little spin, "and Iwant a dance partner. I'm only trying to help, but if **that's** too much of a distraction . . ." She began to pull away.

Grell glowered at her and yanked her back. " . . . Do you **swear **that this can help me get Sebby-chan?"

Tsuki glanced at him, "Well I suppose that all depends on how well you can learn doesn't it? I wouldn't count on it if this is as far as you can get." She sniffed in disdain. "Really, and I'd thought you were going to be **fun."**

Grell growled and pulled her close, "Get to it then."

Tsuki grinned triumphantly and started again. "Now, for some reason, most of the men I've encountered seem to like the idea of two women dancing together. Who knows why, probably since they can't dance worth a damn anyway, too buys drooling over something or another. Anyway, we have to be in sync. I go down, you go down, I move left, you move left." She moved in time to the beat. "You can't stay standing up straight. You need to keep your legs a bit apart and slightly bent, that way you can get a bit more leverage in your movements. Really is too bad that you lack chest. It helps."

Grell started to get the hang of things, his moves becoming less awkward and jerky as the song went on. "This is a lot of work, dancing usually isn't this, well, physical."

Tsuki nodded, "That's the idea of it. Show off what your body can do. It attracts." She let go of Grell, "Think you can do it on your own?"

"Actually," Sebastian interrupted, almost giving Tsuki a heart attack, "I was wondering if **I** might have a turn?" He snaked a hand around Grell's waist, who almost fainted then and there. "You don't mind if I cut in do you?"

"Uh, well, uh, no? I mean, yeah, go for it S-Sebastian." _Where the hell did he come from?_ She'd definitely been thrown for a loop. Ciel had mentioned that Sebastian loathed this man, and he shared similar feelings. She stepped back, head tilted in confusion.

"Oh and Tsuki," Sebastian held the flamboyant redhead up and glanced back over his shoulder, "I think a certain someone might be a bit lonely back there." He gave a little smirk and nodded over to the corner he'd previously inhabited.

Tsuki's lips quirked up into a little grin. "I'll have to remedy that then won't I?"

* * *

><p>While Tsuki slunk towards her prey, Sebastian turned his attention back to the limp Shinigami in his arms. The unpleasant feeling he'd gotten had definitely come from this <em>thing<em>. He propped him up against his shoulder and gripped Grells' hips, digging his black nails into the tender flesh.

"W-wha-?" Grell let out a yelp that was muffled by a gloved hand.

"You are going to keep your voice low and answer everything I ask, understand?" His mouth was mere centimeters from Grells ear and had it's desired effect.

"A-aaaaaaaaaaanything for **you** Sebby-chaaaaaaaaan!" Grell, who had just begun to solidify, melted once again.

Sebastian pulled Grell close, rocking from side to side to keep up the illusion of dancing.. "Now, why is it exactly that you're here?"

"Why to see you of course!" Grell snuggled closer to Sebastian, sticking as close as Tsuki had to him.

"I have a hard time believing that William let you off just to come so you could harass me." He said drily. "What was your real reason for coming?"

Grell pouted and crossed his arms.

Sebastian's eyes went hard. He hated doing what he was about to do, but he couldn't allow his master to be bothered by this pest. He ground his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose. _I'll have to throw these gloves away later._ Sebastian pressed his lips to Grells' neck and unbuttoned the top of his shirt to trail his fingers across the redheads chest. "Are you _sure_ that was the only reason you came to visit Grell?" he breathed.

"." he huffed out.

"To check on what?"

"A-a soul that popped up. It's not in any of our files, shouldn't be here at all. So h-he told me to t-take care of it." Grell could barely speak by now, Sebastian's hands had unbuttoned his shirt entirely and were now roaming his torso freely. "Oh Sebastian! Please!"

Sebastian grimaced. _I'll have to think of some sort of solution later on. For now I can't allow him to take Tsuki's soul. Especially if __**I**__ can have it instead . . ._ "Hmmm, well if I were you I'd say nothing about this Grell. Just tell William that you couldn't locate the soul. Let's keep this as our little secret, okay?" He let his fingers linger at the top of Grells' pants enticing a pathetic whimper from the man. "If you're good we'll see about a, _reward_ later." If Ciel had been there he would have been howling with laughter, Sebastian tried not to think about it.

"Yes, yes **anything** for **you** Sebastian~"

"Good," Sebastian pushed him off. "Then get going." With a swift kick in the rear, Grell was sent through the open window and into the garden. "PLUTO." Pluto trotted to the window and whimpered, wanting Sebastian to play with him. "Toy." Sebastian pointed to Grell. With a toothy doggy grin, Pluto was off, spewing fire and pursuing the screeching Shinigami. The clock struck 5 o' clock, signaling that it was time for the servants to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>Tsuki had been having her own fun while Sebastian interrogated Grell. She'd cornered Agni, <em>Much like our first meeting<em>, she grinned ruefully. Agni's face had flushed, only to go pale as she crept closer, and then go red again when she had him trapped against a wall.

"You're really too much fun Agni, I can't seem to stay away from you." Her eyes had gotten darker, the pupils seemed slitted, almost feline. "Sure know how to keep a game of Keep Away going don't you? Still, you really do need to learn how to take a bit of teasing. I haven't even gotten to do anything _good_ yet."

Dismay flashed across his face"M-miss Tsuki-"

"Ah ah ah~" she wagged a finger, "I came over here for a reason." She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her waist. He immediately tried to retract them but she held on stubbornly. "I can stand here alllll night my dear. You should take my advice when I say that you better give in now and get it over with." Sullenly, he stopped fighting and looked at the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood there, a hands width apart, waiting for him to look at her. _He really is a sweet guy . . ._ she thought, _and I'm just being mean. I shouldn't be treating him like this._ Her conscience swamped her.

Agni had braced himself for an assault, trying to think of a way to fling off the young woman without causing too much harm to her or the small amount of male pride he had left. When no attack came he cautiously glanced up. His eyes met Tsuki's, which twinkled in amusement. "Thought I was going to take advantage of you right here didn't you?" Blushing crimson, he looked down again. _He really is kinda cute. And he's got bags under his eyes. Has he not been sleeping well? . . . Ah fuck. Damn you to hell conscience._ "Agni, I'd like to dance with you if it isn't too much trouble."

Her dance with Grell flashed through his head and he jumped back, "N-

"It doesn't have to be my dance." she explained quickly, trapping his hands again and placing them on her hips again. "Unless you want to," she grinned impishly and winked "I know how much you enjoy them." When no reply came she sighed. "Look, all you have to do is take a small step side to side, moving in a circle. Little movement, slow, I'll be good."

Angi cleared his throat and looked at her uncertainly, " . . . Promise?"

"Promise." She gently tugged to the side and then the other, turning slightly. They did this for a few minutes, Agni relaxing little by little. Until Tsuki went to rest her head on his chest. He tensed and froze. "Calm down. The worlds' not going to end and I'm not going to rip off your clothes. I promised didn't I?" They started again, and when Tsuki went to rest against him he didn't flinch away.

Tsuki spoke up suddenly. "I'm sorry." Agni waited for her to go on. "I- I'm not a whore, or trollop, or loose woman, or whatever word you people here would use. I got a little out of control. Where I'm from, things are different, and this is the way I am. But I didn't mean to make you as uncomfortable as I did. I'm impulsive, and don't always make the best of choices, but I'd like to try being friends."

Silence followed as Agni processed this, weighing his options. Forgive and forget, or turn her away and be left alone? She wouldn't bother him any longer if he refused her apology; this, at least, he knew for certain. Tsuki looked up at him, her big green eyes no longer one of a temptress, only of an apologetic girl looking for forgiveness. He'd seen her laughing and working with the other servants, she didn't seem all that bad; and one could never have too many friends. He couldn't help but give her a second chance when he'd gotten one he'd so obviously not deserved. Agni heaved a long sigh and spun Tsuki in a circle before bringing her close again, swaying. "I . . . I suppose I could try. To be friends that is."

Her eyes lit up and the arms she had wrapped around his neck squeezed him in a surprisingly strong embrace. "Thank you!" Just then, the clock struck 5. "Shoot!" she glanced at Agni, "We have to go get dinner ready. Thank you again." She started to turn, then whipped back around. "One more thing!" She gestured for him to come down to her level, when Agni had bent down sufficiently, she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer. He eyed her warily. "I'm going to keep my promise, I'll be reasonably good." Before he could say anything else, she brought her mouth up to his, planting a neat little kiss there. "I really do like you though Agni, and I'd love to teach you how to dance properly sometime." She gave him a another peck on the cheek before dashing around the corner to where Sebastian stood looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Tsuki tugged on his sleeve gingerly, "Can you take care of Agni please? I'd do it myself but I have to go help Mey-Rin set the table or we won't have anything to eat off of tonight." Her hands were clasped together above her head. "Please please please?"<p>

"Of course. Go change first if you would be so kind. I'd rather you didn't sneak up on the Young Master dressed in that manner."

"Right away!" With a cheeky salute she sprinted down the hallway and turned to go down the stairs.

Sebastian stared after her, _If I take her soul . . . would it be of danger to anyone? After all, she shouldn't be here. I'll have to make her disappear, for the 'good of the world' anyway,_ he thought sarcastically and chuckled as a cruel smile formed. He strode to the corner Agni was supposed to be in.

Upon arrival, Sebastian's lips gave another involuntary twitch, he let out a low laugh. _Perhaps I'll let her live a tad longer. Things are certainly interesting with her around._ There was Agni, leaning against a wall while he held a hand to his mouth. The rest of him, right down to his toes, turning a brilliant scarlet hue.


	11. What To Do

**Hey guys! I'm back and DETERMINED to finish this thing. Please support me and review to remind that I need to GET ON THIS. Please enjoy the (admittedly short) chapter!**

Chapter 11

The Prince and Agni left the next day amidst much waving and 'Good bye'-ing. When the carriage passed through the front gates Ciel gave a sigh of relief, the frosty air making sure everyone saw the large puff of air that escaped him. "Now if only he'd **stay** gone." he muttered to himself.

"Don't be so cranky Master Ciel," admonished Tsuki, "At least it was fun. We've been cooped up for over a month, I haven't been outside more'n twice!" She sighed and looked around. "When _is_ all this snow going to melt anyway?"

"Usually starts meltin' 'round the end of February, early March." answered Bard, fumbling to light another cigarette with numb fingers. "Got another two, maybe two and a half weeks."

"Say, isn't Valentines Day in a few days?" quipped Finny.

"Ah yes. In fact Young Master, I expect you'll be getting a warning letter about Lady Elizabeth coming soon." Sebastian added.

Ciel gave an annoyed grunt and swept inside, followed by Sebastian. Tsuki shivered inside her woolen coat and watched them go. "Who's Lady Elizabeth?" she asked.

"That's right, you haven't met her yet! Well, y'see, she's Master's fiancée!" Mey-Rin and Finny giggled together.

Tsuki stared at them for a second before moving her hair away from her ears to hear better. "His what?"

"Fiancée!"

"Fiancée? . . . As in- as in 'Engaged'?! THAT kind of fiancée?"

Mey-Rin and Finny looked just as confused as Tsuki was. "Well really Tsuki, what other kind of fiancée could there possibly be?"

"But the Young Master's only THIRTEEN!"

"Yes? I still don't see what all the fuss is about, they've been engaged for ages already."

Tsuki chewed her lower lip, staring at the snow that was beginning to fall again. _I'll have to ask Sebastian about all of this later._

* * *

><p>Once they were inside again, Tsuki decided that a bit of exercise would warm her up in no time. She crooked a finger at Mey-Rin, who flushed and told the others she'd see them in a bit. She followed Tsuki to her room where she closed and locked the door, gesturing for Mey-Rin to start changing. Mey-Rin's face began to heat up almost immediately. "Oh Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, is this really necessary, I mean, I could do this in my uniform as is you know."<p>

"No, actually, you can't. And you know it. Now stop causing such a fuss and start stripping." She snickered at her pun and turned from her mirror where she was putting up her hair. "I'd love for you to explain to me why only the clothes and not the dancing make you so uncomfortable." Stalking over to Mey-Rin she gave one mighty yank, and just like that flustered young woman was left in the middle of the room in only her corset and bloomers. "Don't. Even. Bother." she commanded before the other girl could protest. "Now get the shorts on. Unless you want me to help you . . . ?" She leered at Mey-Rin like a wolf and slunk towards her, her hands clawing to give that extra effect needed.

"Nonononono I can do it!" Mey-Rin practically tore off her bottoms in her rush to change.

"Chin up, you really do have a nice pair of legs on you you know." Her eyes ran up and down Mey-Rin's lithe form and she pointed to her bust. "You're just amazing all around aren't you? You must have at least a pair of DD's there."

"P-please refrain from t-teasing me so Tsuki."

Tsuki hummed a few notes from an old lullaby, a crooning and terribly catchy tune, as she slowly twirled about the room, pulling Mey-Rin close as she swept across the floor. "You know I only do it in good fun sweetheart." She gave Mey-Rin a spin and dipped her low, grinning all the while. "You really are very pretty. I wish I could see you all dressed up." She righted Mey-Rin before releasing her and resuming her solitary dance around the room.

Mey-Rin immediately went cherry red. "Oh, not at all Tsuki. I'm quite plain, especially in comparison to you."

Tsuki gave an unlady-like snort, "Don't be silly Mey-Rin. I'm pretty enough I suppose. No real looker though." She nudged the other girl to bend and begin her stretches.

"Of course you are!" Indignant, Mey-Rin reached down to touch her toes. "You're absolutely striking you know. And your looks are especially appreciated here. You're . . . exotic? Yes, that's the word. Even your name is interesting."

"I was named after some grandmother or another back in the day. Apparently I look like her. Weird thing is, she wasn't even Japanese, or at least not wholly. She was half, or a quarter. I don't remember."

"That explains a bit. I thought it was odd since most Asians have dark eyes."

"Yeah. Seems kinda freaky that the green would pop up again after so long though." Tsuki started scrolling through music, "Ready to start?"

* * *

><p>At the front door, Sebastian collected the mail that had finally been delivered now that the storm had cleared out and brought it back to the kitchen where he was mixing the batter for tonight's dessert.<p>

"Do you want me to take a message to Master Ciel, Sebastian?" Tsuki was peeling carrots in the sink while she kept an eye on Finny, and Mey-Rin, both were outside shoveling snow and Pluto was circling them, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No need, I shall alert him myself."

Both worked in silence for a time, Tsuki finished up, rinsing the carrots and taking them to the counter so she could start chopping. The questions about Ciel's engagement had been bouncing around in her head all day, begging to be let out. "Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"I, I have a question. Ehm, it's about, _you know_." She enunciated, hoping he'd catch her hint. Though the other servants didn't seem to think much of her strange habits and musical slab of metal, they didn't know all the details of her arrival. Sebastian and Ciel had agreed that it would be easier if she kept that sort of thing to herself.

He looked at her sharply, his eyes darting towards Bard, blissfully ignorant of what was going on around him. He held a stick of dynamite in one hand and a plucked bird in the other.

"Bard."

He jumped guiltily, scrambling to stick the dynamite in an apron pocket.

"Go and assist the others outside. Tsuki and I will finish these preparations."

"But-"

"Go." Sebastian said firmly.

Bard stomped over to the closet to grab his coat, grumbling about how he was never going to get to show his artistic talent in the kitchen, before closing the door with a resounding thud.

Sebastian turned back to the cake he was making, pouring the creamy batter into a mold before gathering raisins, nuts, and cherries that were to be carefully arranged on top of it. "What was the nature of your inquiry Tsuki?"

"Well actually, it's about Ciel." she paused wondering how to ask. _Oh to hell with it_, "Is he really engaged at such a young age?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied coolly. "Does that come as a surprise to you?"

"It does! Arranged marriages, especially at such early ages, are not very common anymore." She had reduced her pile of carrots to a heap of matchsticks. "Are they both okay with it?"

"Well yes, I would suppose so. They have known each other nearly since birth." Tsuki had started to relax a bit at finding this out. _Well this won't do at all will it?_ He thought about it for a second before grinning wickedly. "They are cousins after all, it's perfectly normal for that sort of thing to happen in aristocratic families."

Tsuki looked down at her pile of carrots thoughtfully, her expression nowhere near what Sebastian had hoped to draw out. He pressed the matter, "Is it okay for them to be blood related but not for them to marry at such a young age?"

She looked up, startled out of her own thoughts, "A-ah well no, not really." She frowned down at her cutting board before continuing. "I guess it's just that I'm more used to hearing that kind of thing. In Japan, it's still perfectly alright for cousins to do this sort of thing. I've never agreed with it though, especially since many of the ones I've seen were very similar to brother-sister relations." The carrots stared back at her woefully, as if to blame her for their current state of being. "Not that I'd ever know. I was an only child and both my parents were too."

"Tsuki!" Finny sprung inside, his nose and cheeks rosy from the exercise. He snuggled up to her, his cold seeping through his clothes and stealing her warmth.

"F-Finny!" Tsuki's teeth were already starting to chatter. "You're FREEZING!"

"And Tsuki's warrrrrrrrrrrrm~" Finny purred back, beside him Pluto whined in agreement as he pushed his nose into Tsuki's palm as if to say_ "See? Me too!"_

"Alright, alright. Let's get you warm again." She led them into the hallway and into a smaller adjoining room meant for the servants before Sebastian could pull out his scowl of disapproval at the naked man in his kitchen. "And let's get some clothes on _**you,**_little sneak." From a cupboard she pulled out one of many roughly made shirts and pairs of pants meant for Pluto. Ciel didn't see the point in wasting money on quality clothing when the 'mutt' was just going to tear through them anyway.

As she drew the pants up and began to pull the strings closed Mey-Rin came to the doorway. "Master is calling for you Tsuki, I can finish dressing him."

"Mey-Rin, I've always wanted to ask you; How are you so comfortable with Pluto being naked yet you can barely change in front of **me**?" She finished his pants before standing out and brushing off her skirt.

Mey-Rin looked confused. "It's just Pluto. He's only an animal after all."

"Yes, but- . . . oh never mind." She decided to let the matter drop. It wouldn't do any good, jut scare Mey-Rin. _Even if he is in the form of a __**man**__._ "What did Master Ciel want?"

"He said you promised him something."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks, I'll go up." She'd forgotten that she'd promised him the use of her iPod before dinner. Luckily, she had it in her pocket so she cut through the kitchen to head upstairs. Sebastian was putting the finishing touches on a tray no doubt meant for Ciel. "Want me to take that up while I'm headed there?" she asked, her stomach growling at the sight of the warm delicacy settled prettily on the plate.

"No need, I have several messages that I must deliver. The rest of the cake is on the counter, you may all have one piece when you've finished."

"Awesome! I'll just run this up to Master Ciel then." grinning happily she bolted out the door and took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

><p>It wasn't for another 10 minutes that Sebastian went up to knock softly on Ciels door.<p>

"Enter." Ciel drawled as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. He was flicking away on one of Tsuki's apps, never looking up as Sebastian placed the pastry on his desk and explained its contents. He played for another 5 minutes before putting the device to the side and picking up his fork. "What are the other servants doing Sebastian?"

"They have been assigned the task of cleaning up the mess downstairs sir."

"Hmmm . . ." Ciel thoughtfully placed a forkful of cake in his mouth and stared at the door while he chewed. "What shall I do with her? She has been fairly good with the other servants, certainly entertaining at the very least."

"If I may, young master, I believe we should not let her get too attached here. She is too smart to not notice what is happening around here, and giving her to another house is out of the question, she is not the most subtle of young women."

"Are you suggesting that we kill her Sebastian?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Hrrm." Ciel took a sip of tea, tapping his finger on the golden handle. "We will give her a few more weeks here. I have grown . . . rather used to her. She is useful to me at the moment, and will be invaluable when Elizabeth gets here. I will tell you when the time has come." He looked to the demon standing beside him. "In the meantime, do not let her or the others know about this. Do you understand?"

Sebastian's face did not betray whatever he was thinking. "Yes, my lord." He bowed and gathered the young earl's dishes before going to tell the others to prepare for Elizabeth's pending visit.


End file.
